


Mercy

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, TVD Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: After over a 500+ year friendship with Kol Mikaelson comes to an end through his death, Y/N is ready to get revenge for her best friend. Y/N will go to such great lengths to avenge Kol's death even if it means going against the Damon Salvatore, the man they've loved for almost 200 years.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and am editing it while posting it on here, but the first few aren't the greatest.

I watch as Damon and Elena sit in a booth and act all lovely dove-y, while I sat at the bar, drinking my fourth glass of whiskey, trying to dull the aching pain in my chest.

I hate Elena, not the jealously type of hate - though jealously does play in to it. No, I hate Elena because she acts like the victim all the time, makes everything about her. The hatred between us was mutual, but she hates me because I'm in love with Damon.

She over heard me telling Kol my feelings for Damon and once I got done talking to Kol and he left, she threw me into a wall threatening that if I ever said anything to Damon, then she would rip my heart out herself. I could've fought back that night, but I'm in pain. I feel empty and broken, I'm tired.

Bale came up my throat, but I swallow it along with as much pain as I could. I could always turn off my emotions, but I don't want to lose myself.

I drown the rest of my whiskey, enjoying the burn, and leave the Mystic Grill. I get in my car, staring at the dash for the longest, empty minded, but tears still running down my checks. I felt numb, but not enough.

I finally put my keys in the ignition and drove off.

***

I pull up to the Salvatore Boarding house, hating that I live here with them. I get out of my car, slamming the driver door in the process. I walk through the front door, turning on the lights that told me no one was home, and mentality thanking whoever is out there. I go straight over to Damon's bourbon supply, and start drinking from the bottle, no longer giving a single shit.

Once I drown my first bottle, I grab another, and turn on music.

I throw the bottle cap into the fire, and slide down the wall, feeling my life crumble apart. My mind wonders off, thinking about all the times I've seen Damon and Elena kiss, a few times Elena looking me in the eyes while kissing him, showing that he was hers. A rush of anger comes over me and I throw the half empty bottle into the fireplace, watching the flames get higher.

As I'm staring into fire, my mind is having a inter battle over if I should turn my emotions off or not.

Speaking of the Devils: Damon and Elena walk into the Boarding house, acting all lovely dove-y. I turn to them, tears still streaming down my cheeks, and taking a almost empty bottle of whiskey, I take one last sip of alcohol, along with my humanity. I close my eyes savoring the burning in my throat, the pain that I felt as I let go of my humanity. I open them back up, seeing Damon and Elena looking at me with concern, one with fake and the other with real concern.

"Are you all right, Y/N?" Damon asked, I laugh.

"I'm spectacular! I've never felt better." Elena had a terrified look on her face, good, she should be terrified.

"Did you turn your humanity off?" Damon asked in disbelief.

I laugh yet again, "Yes and it's nice! Why didn't no one ever tell me how nice it feels? Not a worry in the world, no emotions, I don't know why it took me so long to finally flip that beautiful switch." I set the empty bottle down, get up and walk towards the couple, wanting to leave and explore this new feeling.

"What happened Y/N, what's wrong?"

"Nothing anymore." As I past them, I grab Elena, gasps of terror escape her lips, Damon didn't move, too terrified.

"Stay out of my way." I whisper in her ear, while looking at Damon. I push her into Damon, and walk out of the house, towards my car.

Just as Damon is at the door step, look at me in horror, I back out, and drive off, not looking back.


	2. Part 2

I stepped across the boarder to Mystic Falls for the first time in a year. And the only reason why I came back was because Kol was killed, and surprise, surprise, by the bitchy Gilbert's little brother.

Oh, how I hated that family so much, the only one that I liked was Katherine, and that was still by a long shot. Elena would've already been dead by now if Katherine didn't want to kill her, herself.

As I walk to the town square, I start imagining ways to kill little Gilbert, and if Katherine doesn't get Elena before me, then her too. As I enter the town square, a smirk has already appeared on my face, oh how the supposed Brainy Bunch would be in for a surprise.

I yank the Mystic Grill's door open, careful not to actually rip it off, and walk in, secretly hoping that Damon was in here, but I knew that if he wasn't in here, at least Matt will be able to worn them. As I walk in, everything seemed to slow, everybody was still in their own little world, unaware of the murder that took place last night. I walk up to the bar, where Donavan was wiping down the bar like usual. God, nothing really has changed in this boring, old town. I slide into the empty seat right in front of Matt, he looks up, and a look of shock spreads over his face.

"Hello Donavan, how's everything going?" I asked, wanting to see if he mentions Kol, knowing he had some sort of involvement in his death.

He clears his throat, "G- good, what can I get you?"

"A gin and coke." I pause, then remembering that this was no longer New York, and he probably didn't even know how to properly make one. "Actually leave the coke, I'll make it easier on you." As the words left my mouth, he's face turned red in anger, he turned away to make my drink.

In all honesty, I felt bad for the poor guy, and because of that pity, I was usually a lot nicer to him, but I have a plan that I have to keep up with.

He places the gin filled glass on a coaster in front of me. "Enjoy your drink." He hisses. He goes back to wiping down the bar and serving the consumers, I raise the glass, and sniff the liquid. Vervain.

It didn't surprise me though, he was probably under strict orders that if I was to come back, and my humanity still off, to put vervain in my drink.

I take a sip, taking enjoyment in the burning pain from the vervain, it was going to take a lot more vervain than this to put me down. I quickly finish the glass, having places to be. I leave a 10 dollar bill under the empty glass, and leave, wishing to see the look of astonishment on Matt's face from the empty glass.

***

I stand on the front steps of the Mikaelson Mansion. Sadness over comes me, the last time I'd seen Kol was here. I was crying on his shoulder from the pain seeing Damon with Elena. It wasn't the last time I talked to him. Yesterday was actually the last time I'd talk to him, a year ago was when I last seen him. He was the only one I kept in touch with. I fall down on my knees, tears falling down my face.

Kol was so alone, didn't have no one here to trust. He was frightened. I should've come, I shouldn't have listen to him when he told me to stay up there. He was just doing what he thought was right, I dig my fingers into the ground, needing something to grip onto.

I then here the front door to the Mikaelson's Mansion, I look up, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"Y/N," Klaus says in astonishment.

"He's gone." I choke out, the anger over came me. "And he died thinking he was all alone. He even thought you, his own brother was against him!" I sped up to him and landed a punch to his jaw, a satisfying crack breaking through the air. Klaus slowly turned his head back to me, pain and sorrow in his eyes, he set his jaw back in place. "He died alone, and I told him wouldn't let that happen to him." My voice cracked at that, tears streaming down my face once again, Klaus pulled me into a hug.

And I show humanity for the first time in a year.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hurt - Emeli Sandé

"I have a proposal for you," Katherine starts.

"Go on," I said, leaning back into the booth, and extending my legs out underneath the table.

After my little break down I had in front of Klaus, I've gone back to my cold ways, and planning the Gilbert's death, and by lucky chance, Katherine found me when I was murderous.

"As you know, now that little Gilbert has the map for the cure, the gang will all be going after it. But what if I told you, you could get your revenge there."

"What do you mean, I can get it anytime I want it."

"I mean you can kill little Jer and make Elena's life a living Hell, while also taking the cure from her." She continued, putting her elbows on the table while leaning closer to me. "Kill her adored brother and take away her humanity, all while getting Damon."

"And what's your plan for all this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "And wouldn't that just send Damon running back into her arms, hating me instead?"

"Yes it would, but not if you don't look like yourself, but as me instead." She smirks.

"How's that?" I questioned, now leaning in towards her. "And why would you want me looking like you?"

"I have a witch friend and why not? Having two Katherine's terrorizing them, fucking with them. Why not even drive Elena a little mad?"

"Alright." Her eyes widened in shock, but she smiles as I agreed.

"Great! We leave tomorrow." She then leaves.

I sit there thinking about how I was finally going to get revenge for Kol, even though I made a deal with Katherine, and something was possibly going to go wrong, I didn't care. I didn't even really care if I showed my true face, if Damon sees me. I didn't care, even with my humanity off I still didn't feel anything.

Damon has hurt me lots of times, but the fact that he loves the girl who planned Kol's death, I just couldn't forgive him for that.

Kol was my best friend and over the past year he was the only one who bothered keeping in touch with me, and I had started developing feelings for him.

A tear slips down my cheek as I think of the endless phone calls shared with him, him bring back my humanity, being there as I cried my eyes out whether it was over Damon or just me needing to cry, he was there. And I felt stupid, so goddamn stupid; I had my eyes on someone I knew was bad for me, didn't pay any attention to me, and the one who was always there, is now dead, and it's too late for me to say anything to him about it.

There was a huge hole in my heart, all because of the Gilbert's, and I was going to get revenge for it soon.

I wiped the tear from my face and leave the diner, thoughts of Kol weighing heavily on my mind. I was going to avenge him, and who ever gets in my way, will suffer too.


	4. Part 4

"Here should be good." Katherine's witch said as we find a hiding spot to do the spell. I look around, taking in the scenery the island offered, and the longer I was on this island, I could feel the darkness and evil that lived on this island. I understood Kol's warnings of Silas, how he'd bring Hell on Earth, and the horrible feeling I was getting from the island, just made me sick to my stomach.

"Okay, I need yours and Katherine's blood so I can create a bond between the two of you so you'll look alike." The witch states, then turned to Katherine. "And I need a belonging that's close to you."

I watch as Katherine takes off her daylight pendent, and as she handing the necklace over, my understanding of why she wasn't burning became clear, she had a daylight bracelet.

I keep quiet as the witch starts the spell, trying not to pay any attention to the fact that I'm about to bond myself Katherine, I only stay silent because that way I'll get off the island faster. After reciting some words in Latin, the witch opened her eyes, and held out a hand for Katherine. She cuts her palm and allows blood to soak the witches hand, it's then my turn. She hold out her opposite hand to me and Katherine hands me the blade. I do as Katherine did, once I'm done she holds the pendent in both hands, and starts the spell again.

The witch's nose started bleeding, I moved to stop her, but Katherine held me back, she shook her head. The Latin ceased, she then put the bloodied pendent in a small bowl of water, she hand the necklace to me, free of blood. "Put this on and it'll make you look like Katherine."

I clasped the necklace behind my neck and pulled out my phone, looking at the blank screen I seen Katherine staring back at me. The spell worked.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, I nodded, she turned to the witch. "Get the boat set and be ready to leave when we get back." The witch nodded and started packing her things.

"So what exactly is your plan?" I asked as we walked through the forest.

"I really don't care what happens, who dies, just as long as I get the cure."

"Why do you want the cure so bad?" She ignores my question. We reach a clearing to a cave.

"Well go ahead, I'll be listening." She beckons and I hesitate. I was dealing with Katherine, there's no telling what type of trap she has set up. But we're bonded, so for all I know I'm in the clear, then again this is Katherine.

I shake my head and walked into the chamber. And that's where I find Damon, Elena, Stefen, and Rebekah. I felt betrayed, Rebekah was here with the people that killed her brother. And of course it didn't end well for her, she had several stakes poking through her back, along with Damon tied in vervain ropes, that's exactly what happens when you're with them.

"Well look what the cat dragged out of the bag." I made myself known, already getting comfortable being Katherine. Elena then speeds over to me, but before she can lay a finger on me, I grabbed the hair at the back of her head and flipped her over, sending her into the rock wall besides me. "And the kitten has claws."

"What do you want Katherine." Stefen said, diverting my attention away Elena, but I still kept ears on her.

"What everyone else here is for, the cure." I answered, smirking. "Although, I don't know why Damon's here, unless his love for Elena is so deep that he's willing to give up his vampirism."

"You wouldn't know what that's like would you Katherine. Have you ever truly loved someone?" Damon asked, I pretend to think, my index finger on my chin.

"Nope, though the only person that came close was Stefen. Too bad you never got a taste of my love." I bite back.

"God, you're such a bitch." Elena said beside me.

"Oh honey, you haven't seen bitch, but you're about to. In fact you're about to experience bitch." I said, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing them, she pulls away.

"What do you mean?" She hisses.

"Little Jer's about to get it, that's what I mean." With that, Elena and Stefen are jumping down the hole, in search for Jeremy.

"What did you do to Jeremy?" Damon hissed.

"Oh I haven't done anything yet, it's what I'm about to do." I squat in front of him like he was my prey. Damon finally gets out of the ropes and goes to grab at me, I get up and step back. "God, you're so pathetic." Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Katherine jump down the hole, there goes Jeremy.

"Like you're any better." He spits at me.

"I know I'm not." I crotch down again.

"What are you doing here, don't you have plans for Jeremy?" He asked.

"He being taken care of as we speak." I pause. "Why, are you in a hurry to get rid of him? I mean, I can always go down there and speed up the process." I taunt.

"No, I just want to get rid of you." He said, the sunlight hitting his face perfectly, making his skin and eyes glow. I fall in love with him all over again, so much that I want to reach out and move his black strand of hair that fell on his forehead, and I do. And before any of it registers, one hand is grabbing my wrist pulling me closer and the other is wrapping around the pendent, and yanking it away from me so I'll burn.

I jump away from him, "You really tried to kill me? First Kol and now me, you guys are on a roll." I was hurt, I couldn't believe I actually fell for him.

He had a shocked look on his face, it was then I remembered he thought I was Katherine and now he knew it was actually me. I regain composer, I wasn't going let him see me weak again.

"Y/N?"

"What Damon, why are you so surprised?" My voice dipping with venom.

"Why are you here and what did you do to Jeremy?"

"I'm here to avenge Kol and I didn't do anything to Jeremy, that doesn't mean Katherine isn't about to, that is if she doesn't get to him before I do." I turn around and as I'm about to jump down the hole, Damon pounced on me. We both fall down the hole, I land on my hands and knees breaking my fall, but sharp rocks broke through my skin, causing my palms and knees to bleed. Damon, who landed on his feet, threw me into the closest wall, wrapping his hand around my throat.

"I can't let you do that." He squeezed my throat a little more, in a threatening manner.

"What are you going to do then Damon, kill me? Because I'm not going to stop until your girlfriend or her brother pays." I looked in his ice blue eyes and I no longer had remorse for him.

"What is your deal?"

"My deal, is that your girlfriend plotted my best friend's murder. The best friend that was there for me when you weren't, while you were catering to poor Elena, as if she already doesn't have enough people that pity her. No, Kol kept me from killing hundreds of people, because despite what all of you believe, he's actually a good person, but not good enough for your standards." And with that I rip Damon's hand away from my throat and kick him into the opposite wall, I walk over to him. "That's exactly what got into me, I woke up, I realized that nobody will be good for any of you, unless Elena deems them good, then they're seen as the greatest person in the world. I don't understand how all of you are wrapped around her finger so easily."

"Is that seriously what all this is about, you're jealous or Elena?"

"No, this is about Kol, and how she killed him in cold blood because she deemed him unworthy. Your sweet Elena, isn't as angelic as she seems." With that I head towards the Gilbert's, no longer caring if they seen who I really was or not.

"Y/N?" A voice I thought I would never hear again said behind me.

I turn around, hope flooding through me.

"Kol."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Numb - Laura Welsh

"Kol." I couldn't believe it, he was standing right in front of me, I walk up to him, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes. My fingers lightly trace his check bones and jaw line. "You're here, I thought you were dead." I said looking up in his brown eyes I missed so much.

"I was Y/N, but I came back for you." He said placing his hand over mine. None of this felt right, but I ignored it, too happy that Kol was here.

"Kol, I-" He shushed me, slowly backing me up to the closest wall, his forehead pressed to mine, and hands cupping my face, letting me know he's real.

"Don't speak." He said and kissed me.

I ignored the sirens going off in my head, telling me that this wasn't Kol, but what I was seeing said otherwise.

He broke the kiss and before I could open my eyes, I could no longer feel his presence.

"Y/N!" I opened my eyes and Katherine is coming towards me, cure in hand, and a panicked look on her face. "We have to go, now."

Despite Katherine's demands, my feet stayed planted, my eyes looking all around for Kol. Katherine gave an aggravated sigh, and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from where I'd just kissed Kol.

Katherine speed us out and I was in a daze. I kept my head turned to the cave, where I'd seen Kol. I couldn't believe it and I felt the need to fight Katherine to go back, but my body was immobile.

"Did you get the cure?" I heard the witch ask, but she sounded so far away. I wanted Kol, where was he?

I was in a state of shock and panic. Kol was alive and he kissed me.

"Y/N!" Katherine yelled.

"What?" I managed out, my eyes still fixated on the direction of the island.

"What is wrong with you?" Her voice cuts through the ringing in my ears, sharp as a knife.

"I seen Kol." I said, barely above a whisper, she didn't respond.

I'd think I was losing it, Hell she probably thought I was, but I knew what I saw and felt.

Kol stood right before me.

***

I've lost it.

I'm ready to pull my hair out of my head, bang it against the wall, anything to to stop thinking about Kol.

Every glimpse of a person I see, I think its him. Every whispered word that would be something he'd say, I perk up, and look. The fact that I know he's out there somewhere, alive, is driving me absolutely insane.

And the thing is, is that I've even done tracking spells on him, and come up with nothing. Tried several different witches, each getting the same result. And the more and more I feel my sanity slipping away.

I know what I saw. What I felt.

But what if that was my imagination playing a cruel trick on me, or perhaps the island?

I shake my head and walked into the Mystic Grill, ready to drown myself in alcohol. I slide into a bar stool next to Damon without even realizing it, the numb trance I was in taking over my senses.

"Great, now you've come in the form of my ex best friend, what's next Silas, Elena? My mother?" Damon said in a monotone voice, sipping his bourbon.

"What in the actual Hell are you talking about?" I asked, turning to him, voice raising in pitch.

He glanced at me, "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't, Damon. I actually came here for a damn drink, you know, not everything evolves around your tiny little brain." I snapped. "And why the hell would I be Silas?"

His eyes widened, "You don't know do you?"

"Do know what? What have you guys done now?"

"Silas is here." And as the words left his mouth, my blood ran cold. Silas was here, the very thing Kol was afraid of, he died trying to stop.

"Here in Mystic Falls?" I hissed.

"Yes," I froze, no wonder I couldn't find Kol. "I'm not surprised you didn't know, he's been taking forms of other people to torture us, others." Damon's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Wait, he can take other forms, as in look like other people." He nodded his head and it all falls into place. Kol is still dead, it was Silas that kissed me.

I felt like I was just staked in the heart, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see.

My best friend really wasn't back.

Not saying anything thing, I throw a couple bills on the bar, not paying any attention, and leave. Damon yelled my name behind me as I left, but it washed right through me. I was played and tricked into thinking my best friend was alive. Somebody is going to pay.

That somebody is Silas.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 4 AM - Paris Lain / Blood - Paul Butcher; Taylor Hill

I stared into Kol's hazel eyes, my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist, dancing to the beat of the song playing. The bass flowed through my body, sending shivers throughout my veins.

With each lyric, I was put deeper under his spell. Every step made me fall in deeper in love with him, I couldn't help myself. No words were exchanged between us, we just knew.

I felt pure happiness, dancing in his bedroom. I was home.

 

That feeling was ripped away from me as I woke up to my phone blaring. I reached over, answering the call without looking at the caller ID, pissed beyond belief.

"What?" I hissed harshly.

"Damn, somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed." Damon's voice breaks through the line.

"No shit," I leaned my head back onto the pillow, closing my eyes, and Kol's hazel eyes flashed behind my eyelids, I my eyes snap open. "Why did you call?"

"Silas has Bonnie and he plans on destroying the veil to the other side." At Damon's words, hope blossoms in my chest.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked, as if I didn't care.

"Because I need your help to stop him." All my hope died, he was asking me to stop something of where I could see my best friend.

"Okay," I agreed, but I was going to go behind his back to make sure the veil dropped. "Where and when is he planning this?"

"Tonight at the high school, I'll see you there." The line went dead.

I was going to see Kol.

I could barely breathe.

***

Everything seemed brighter than normal today, even underneath my sunglasses, it was bright. I was happy, smiling even for the first time in a long time.

I was going to get Kol back tonight, even if it meant getting down and dirty.

I felt free.

There was a spring in my steps, I was practically jumping with happiness, glowing with it.

I swing open the Mystic Grill doors, my smile widening, and walk up to the bar, taking my sunglasses off.

"Hi Matt," his eyes widen in surprise.

"No nickname, jokes?" He was generally worried.

"Not today," I slid into a bar stool next to Damon, who also had a look of surprise. "I would like a bourbon though, please." He nodded, still looking at me weird, but went off to go complete the order. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well-" Damon is cut of as the lights flickered in the grill and then go off. "It's already started." He whispered, then he's phone rings, Sheriff Forbes popped up on the screen.

"Hello," Damon said, taking a slip of his bourbon.

"I need you at the hospital, now." Matt placed my bourbon on the bar.

"Thank you," I said to him, raising the glass to him, and drinking.

"Okay, Y/N and I will be there soon." Damon then ended the call.

"Oh come on, I just got my drink." I whined, not necessarily wanting to deal with this town's problems at the moment.

"And you'll have plenty more, now let's go."

"Buzz kill, literally." I take one last sip of my drink as Damon yanked me out of my seat and to his car.

***

"Okay, what's so important that Damon yanked me away from my drink?" I asked Sheriff Forbes as we walked up to her.

"I'll show you," she leads us to the hospital's blood bank. When we get in there, she opened the doors to the refrigerators, revealing the hospital's lack of blood. "A vampire took all the blood."

"Not just a vampire, but Silas." I said, my blood running cold with the possibilities of his power. "He's been desecrated for hundreds - thousands of years, he needs the blood to gain the strength he's lost, plus with what he's doing tonight. There's no telling the possibilities of his powers, we probably only just got a taste."

I looked at Damon, scared out of my mind. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean, what have I done?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you fools never started looking for the cure." After the words left my mouth, they sparked a new type of anger in Damon.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you and Katherine hadn't showed up on that damn island."

"Guys-" Sheriff Forbes tried stopping our arguing, but I cut her off before she could get another word in.

"Katherine and I wouldn't even have showed up to that island if you hadn't completed the hunters mark, or murdered Kol." Tears were in my eyes as I said Kol's name, I now understood what he was scared of. "You murdered him when he was trying to warn all of you that going after the cure would bring Hell on Earth. He was just trying to help and you killed him, now we're dealing with Silas. Silas who stole the entire blood bank and is probably at his full strength, we don't know his limitations, we don't know the enemy." I'm chest to chest with Damon now.

"God Y/N, you're starting to sound as paranoid as Kol did." I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart, but with his words.

"Are you going to kill me like you did him too?" I soaked the words with venom and shoulder checked him as I walked out, completely numb.

There went my good day.

***

I was back at the Mystic Grill, but this time instead of celebrating, I was drowning my sorrows.

I knew Damon hated Kol, but the fact that he went that low, it disgusted me. And even now, Damon's too stubborn to see that Kol was right.

"Another," I said, slamming the glass down on the bar. Matt worriedly watched me as he took and refilled my glass setting it down on the bar.

"Look, I know we're not close and all, but if you need to-"

"What talk?" I cut him off, a humorless laugh escaping my lips. "No thank you, you're friends with her."

Matt clenched his jaw, holding back his anger, I let out a sigh.

"Look I'm sorry, it's not your fault that I hate her, Damon's just pushed my last buttons."

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that." He started wiping down glasses, getting rid of things such as water from freshly cleaned glasses and dust from others.

"So, let me get this straight: you send out a notice of your impending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?" Rebekah said sliding in the bar stool next to me, holding up a graduation invitation.

"Pretty much."

"That sounds brilliant. Why aren't you participating?" She asked, I watched her closely.

"I don't have a lot of family." Matt moved to wiping down the counter.

"That makes two of us. Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown. How about your mum?"

"Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check." Then someone beckoned him over to my best guess because he's then ending the conversation. "I need to go attend to a customer, sorry."

"Of course!" Matt then walked off.

"You like him." I said, squinting my eyes at her, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I do not!" Her voice raised in pitch in defense.

"Sure," I said as she watches him with heart eyes.

Then, before I could get another word in, the lights flickered, then went out.

"Damn it." I heard Matt curse, slamming a pad of paper down on the bar and grabbing a flashlight.

"Go help him." I suggested to Rebekah, nodding my head towards a frustrated Matt.

She got up, whispering a quiet okay, and followed Matt out to the back.

I lean over the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, and pour it into my glass, kicking my legs up on the bar. Drink in hand I watch as an angry Elena came into the Grill with a concerned Caroline hot on her tail.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

***

I watched a happy couple walk into the Grill, wind blowing at their hair while they giggled, ending their date night here. That could've been me and Kol.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Caroline asked, my glaze focused on Elena, violently throwing darts at a dart board.

"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Rebekah bit back, I took one last drink of whiskey out of my glass, and plant my feet on the floor.

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey I took from the bar earlier, I get up from my seat, and head towards Elena.

"You know, I've heard liquor takes the edge off, maybe you should try it? It might actual work, because Lord knows I'd be ripping your throat out right now if it weren't for it." I said behind her, inclining the bottle of whiskey towards her.

"I don't take alcohol from trash like you." She hissed, throwing another dart.

"Ouch," I gasped, acting as if her comment actually hurt me. "But honey, you need to relax because you're putting everyone else in on edge. I mean, I wouldn't mind watching you blow up, but people come here to chill, and that's what you need to do."

Elena spun around, anger apparent in her features. "You know, I would be imaging your face on that board if my hatred for you wasn't as bad as my hate for Katherine."

"If you think you scare me, you're wrong." I take a step closer. "Like I said, I'd love nothing more than to rip your throat out right now. If anything, Jer got what he deserved, think of it as an eye for an eye, but I'm not sure if I'm done with you yet, I mean, Jer dying drove you to turn off your humanity, I just don't think that's enough."

"He was my brother." Elena hissed, tears in her eyes.

"And Kol was my best friend, along with Rebekah's brother and Klaus and Elijah. Little Jer wasn't the only loved one lost, he just happened to be yours so it makes it so much more important, right? Well princess, I'm here to tell, it doesn't."

She let out a growl of frustration and stabbed a dart into my shoulder, I seen it coming but didn't stop her because it was the reaction I wanted.

"Looks like kitten isn't all hiss, but actually has claws." I said, pulling the dart out of my shoulder and dropping it on the table nearby.

"I think that's enough Y/N." Caroline said behind me, Rebekah following in suite.

"I think it is too," I smirk at Elena. "For now." I take one last drink from the bottle of whiskey, emptying it, and set it next to the dart stained with my blood. "Give this to Matt for me, please." I asked Caroline turning on my heels and handing her a wad of money.

She took the money from my hands, nodding slightly, I smile at her and leave the Grill, happy with the damage I caused.

I heard Elena grunt and throw another dart, as the dart pierced the board the lights went out.

The wind is blowing hard against the building, making the windows and door rattle. Patrons run out of the Grill for cover, Matt, Caroline, Rebekah, and I followed them out to investigate.

People are running around for cover, a police car drives by, it's lights flashing and sirens sounding.

"The power's completely out." Rebekah yelled over the wind.

"I'll call my mom - maybe she knows what's going on." Caroline replied, Matt following her as she went inside.

"Elena's gone!" Caroline yelled, I smirked at Rebekah.

"Looks like a certain doppelgänger went after another one." I go back into the Grill, Rebekah following.

"I'll call Damon, I'm sure he might know something."

I pull out my phone, scrolling to Damon's contact, I pause. Did I really want to do this, after the things he said to me?

It's my way to getting to Kol, so yes I do, and before I can talk myself out of it I press call, and bring my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Damon's voice breaks through the line.

"Damon," a smirk spreads across my face. "Your girlfriend is after a certain doppelgänger and I think Silas is starting early."


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Miracle - Borgeous, BRKLYN, Lenachka, Liquid Monkeys
> 
> (There are bonus parts that I'm still editing)

I pulled up into the school parking lot just after Damon and Stefan, Elena standing in front of Damon's car, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"You told her!" Elena shouted, pointing at me as I get out of my car.

"Yeah we did Elena, and she also told us that you're after Katherine." Stefan said, taking my side, obviously not knowing the amount of damage I've caused with Elena.

Elena scoffed, "She's almost as bad as Katherine and you're taking her side?"

Stefan said nothing, I walked up behind him. "Well since you're so kin to her, why don't you two team up to look for Bonnie, and Damon and I will be a team."

Stefan nodded, not fighting with Elena, and headed inside the school. I sent a glare at her and went after Stefan, I looked over my shoulder at Damon to see a helpless look on his face, but turned away. I was done with chasing after Damon and this was the start of it. I couldn't save him from his girlfriend every time he needed it because he couldn't do it himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Stefan in the hallway, knowing what it felt like.

"No, I'm not actually." He responded, turning the corner and into the cafeteria.

"Look, I know I'm not on everybody's good graces nor is everybody on mine, but I know what it's like, I know the look in your eyes." I said, stopping outside the storage room in the cafeteria. "Watching the person you love fall for someone else is the worst."

"You love Damon," Stefan said, turning around to face me, I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Loved. I loved Damon, then I realized we were never going to happen, and I fell for my best friend, who ended up with a wooden stake through his heart before I realized it." I said, looking up, meeting Stefan's eyes, holding back the tears.

Before Stefan could get another word in, something fell over in the kitchen.

We slowly crept into the kitchen and found nothing. We heard the noise again, but from the freezer. Stefan cautiously approaches it, and slowly pulled opened the door.

"It's ice."

I let out a chuckle with a hit of nervousness in it. "We were scared of ice, wow."

Stefan shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. "It doesn't make any sense though. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. This is where they should be." Stefan said, seriousness taking over his features.

"Actually, I think we're in the right spot," My eyes followed the melted ice that flowed to the drain in front of the freezers. "Just wrong elevation."

"I'll call Elena, see if she knows the way down to the basement." Stefan said, walking away with his phone in hand, leaving me alone in the basement.

I heard noise coming from the cafeteria, I looked back at Stefan to ask if he heard it too, but he wasn't there. I grabbed a knife for protection, and slowly walk to the door that lead to the cafeteria.

Peeking into the room, I find nothing. I turn around to find Caroline right behind me, I let out a gasp, dropping the knife.

"Shit Caroline, you scared me." I said, holding my hand over my heart.

A smile broke out on her face, "That was the point!"

I gave her a questioning look, and as I'm opening my mouth to speak, she's kicking me through the doors and into the cafeteria, falling on my ass.

"What the hell, Caroline?" I get up as she let's out a cruel laugh.

"I'm not Caroline," She said, realization hit me like a brick. This is Silas.

I turned to run, but my body is picked up, and thrown into a table. The force that my body was thrown at, broke the table.

Everything hurt, I laid there, and I was screaming at myself to get up, but I was in too much pain.

"I hate to kill you," Silas spoke, steak in hand as he he came up to me. "You're a great kisser."

I growled, anger spiking my veins as the image of Silas posing as Kol came to mind.

"I can't say the same for you," I kicked the steak out of his hand, then again in his gut. I quickly jumped up, a new found strength in me, as I bring his head down onto my knee. I threw him into the furthest wall and I go after the fallen steak. Steak in hand, I walk over to Silas, "You were actually my worse, it was probably the thousands of centuries of no practice that did it."

He grabbed my wrist as the steak is inches from his heart, he let out a low chuckle. "You're right, I am out of practice, but that doesn't mean a little weak vampire like you is going to kill me, not even a hybrid like Klaus could kill me."

Fear ran through my body, freezing it as he overpowered me. He switched places with my body so he towered over me yet again, taking advantage of my vulnerability.

"You know, I don't think I'm going kill you just yet, I think you'll make an excellent toy." With that, he broke my neck.

My world went dark.

***

My body was wet, cold, and weak. I was enclosed inside some type of box and suffocating. The air was heavily coated with more water than oxygen, making my lungs fill as if they were on fire but no were near as if I was drowning.

Silas put me in here.

I weakly bang my hand against the door, it was sealed shut, and something was in front of it.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as possible, wasting more oxygen.

I slowly get up from the ice water that surrounded me, I screamed for help again, bagging on the door, crying out again and again.

Then I hear metal scratching against title, I start banging on the door again, using the last bit of oxygen in the freezer, I screamed out again.

The door opened, my body, ice, and water fall out. I looked up at my savour.

"Run," Mary Porter said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me up. "Run." Her ghost shouted.

I back away from her, shock limiting my movements, and she yelled at me again. I turned around and ran.

Not knowing my way around the school, I just run, putting as much distance from Mary and myself.

I found the girls dressing room, I go in there hoping there's clothes I could change into. I dig through boxes, looking for anything.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears, blood pumping from adrenaline and fear.

I find a cheer suit in my size along with a pair of sneakers, and quickly change.

Mary's voice screamed in my head, the word run, echoing through it, loud and clear, filled with fear.

Once the dry clothes are on, I'm running again, Mary's voice getting louder at what I guess the wrong turn. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hold my ears, trying in vain to block out her loud screaming, but I pushed through. I turned down a hallway, and her screams ceased, but instead of a way out, I found Damon, wounded.

"What happened?" I sped over to him, he had several splinters in his stomach, which he was trying to get out.

"Elena happened," I helped him pull out the last of the splinters. "Why are you in a cheerleading uniform?"

"Silas happened," I responded, pulling him up after the last splinter. "Speaking of Silas, I think he's with Stefan."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me as he sped.

"What the hell, Damon?" I asked, ripping my arm from his hand.

"Stefan went to the boiler room to get down to the basement, we need to hurry." He grabbed my arm again and sped off. We stopped in front of the boiler room, Damon ripped the door off its hinges, I followed him as he searched for the way to the basement. He found a door leading under ground and pulled it open. "Let's go."

I nodded my head, jumping down, I land on my feet, darkness surrounded me. Damon landed behind, pulling out a flashlight, he turned it on, casting shadows all around.

"We need to hurry," he rudely shoved past me.

"Damon," I screeched. "What the fuck?"

"I should be saying that to you, my brother's, girlfriend's, and her friends life wouldn't be on the line, if you hadn't let Silas defeat you." He hissed, walking further into the tunnel.

I go after him, "I can't help that Silas is immortal and I'm a vampire, just like you."

"Well here's your time to help," he turned around, fury in his eyes. "Save them and I'll consider trusting you again."

"Why do I need to earn your trust?"

He sped up to me, pinning me into a wall. "Because you sided with Katherine, even after everything she's done to us."

"I sided with Katherine because Elena and Jeremy killed Kol for the cure."

"God, you're a snake just like Katherine," he grabbed my neck and threw me into the opposite wall. "I'll never love you like I did her though."

His words were a stab in the heart.

"How many bloody times do I have to hit you with a bat until you realize not to speak bad about Y/N?" Kol's voice echoed throughout the tunnel as a baseball bat connected with Damon's head, knocking him out, splinters flying everywhere. I look up to see if it's really him, that I wasn't imagining his voice, and he stood behind Damon's fallen body, a smile on his face.

"Is it really you?" I asked, tears in my eyes as he stepped over Damon's body, a broken bat dangling from his fingers.

"Yes darling," I get up and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around my waist, bat still in his hand.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I pulled away from "Kol".

"How do I know it's really you and not Silas?"

"Would Silas know about the prank we played on my siblings in the 15th century, pretending you were killed, and then acted as a ghost?"

"It really is you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and bury my head into his chest, taking in his scent that I missed so much.

"Hello love," he whispered in my ear, placing a small kiss on my neck.

***

Sing: Infinity - One Direction

***

It was 6am, we sat together on top of Steven's Quarry, sitting on the ledge, waiting for the sun to raise. Kol and I left them behind in the basement, coming here, and enjoying every second we had left together, waiting for our goodbye.

Everything was still, quiet. The air was fresh, still smelling like nighttime, dew laying on the grass. The first rays of sunlight peaking on top of the canopy of trees, the sky slowly turning from a range of purples, oranges, and blues. Mine and Kol's time together ticking down in this beauty.

"Leave Mystic Falls, Y/N." Kol said, breaking the silence. "Leave once I'm gone, start a new life. Don't spend it alone waiting to die to see me again, live your life Y/N, you don't need me in it despite what you think."

"Kol-"

"I mean it, leave today once I'm gone, find love."

"But Kol I'm in with love you, not Damon, you!"

He cupped my face with both his hands, looking in my eyes, both of our tearfilled. "I know you are and I am too, that's why I'm telling you this, because I love you and I want you to have a life."

I close my eyes, tears fell down my cheeks. "I can leave Mystic Falls, but you? I want a life with you Kol."

"And I want one with you too, but that can't happen sweetheart. Find a new love, a new life. I will always be with you, it my not be the way that we want it, but I will be by your side like I have been since I died. Even though you can't see me, I'm there Y/N. Do this for yourself and if not for yourself, for me, move on. I'm not asking you to move on right away, but live your life, don't worry about Silas, no one in this god forsaken town."

We're looking into each other's eyes now, noses and foreheads touching, neither of us wanting to leave the other. "I love you, Y/N L/N."

He locked his lips with mine, the sun fully raising as he did, the world bursting with life as we kissed. It felt as if the flowers around us bloomed, animals came out of hiding, I could feel the magic of the sun rays on my arms as I wrapped them around Kol's neck. Everything came to life as we kissed, I knew it did even though I couldn't see it.

Then his lips were gone and my arms were falling down to my lap.

I slowly open my eyes, like I imagined the world being as we kissed, it was, but without Kol. Instead flower petals were floating down from the trees and mist from the water fall was in the air. Even though I couldn't see him, I felt Kol right besides me, looking at the sun raise with me, and I knew he was telling the truth; he would always be with me.

I close my eyes, knowing he can hear me, and say the words I didn't get to say back.

"I love you too, Kol Mikaelson."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
